1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to an inspection system for inspecting substrates, such as semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, are routinely inspected during processing at independent inspection stations to ensure compliance with predetermined quality control standards. Different inspection techniques provide comprehensive data regarding products and processes. However, comprehensive inspections can be time consuming, thus reducing throughput, due to the number of inspection stations required and the resulting transfer time of moving substrates therebetween. Thus, device manufacturers are often faced with the decision of choosing between thorough inspections with burdensome inspection/transfer times, or foregoing certain inspection processes.
Therefore, there is a need for a substrate inspection system capable of quickly and comprehensively inspecting substrates.